Spirited to the Abyss
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: A girl from Earth is spirited away to the world of Aldraunt. Without a score, and little clue to what is going on. She has to go from a normal girl to hero and join a group of people. Now they have to save humanity and the world. While a the same time a mysterious party takes place behind the scenes. Summary is a bit lousy, just read it.


Hello everyone it's me. I Decided to give this a shot. It may not be much, but I put alot of effort into this.

Rated T: for blood, some language and violence.

Spirited to the Abyss

Summary: An everyday girl Serenity always living a regular life is spirited away to Aldraunt. Finding herself in Daath and accompanying a group of strange people. What she learns there is more that what is seems as life is at stake. Serenity has to use her wits and keep her sanity intact in order to stay alive, defeat enemies that want to destroy humanity, and maybe help save the world?

* * *

Ch.1 Spirited Away to another world

_Earth, also known as the blue planet in the solar system, and for as long as mankind could remember, it is the only planet to sustain life. Science is the main concept and magic is been dismissed as fairy tales and myth. Species would evolve or become extinct, religion is practice, people would love or hate, different races would exist in harmony, war is constantly fought, and peace would come soon. Lives are lost and new ones are born. A world where technology and medicine has flourished, and yet power struggles in governments and nations over the world. _

_Yet there is a thing known as fate, one believes it can control our lives, but the one thing for sure that one can shape their own future and one's actions can affect destiny._

* * *

It was another day in Las Angeles, California. The sun was bright, people riding bikes or skating on the sidewalk, young kids playing in the beach water, and traffic was heavy on the streets.

However, inside one of the apartments on near the waterfront, one occupant is about to face something that will change her life forever.

**CRASH!**

"Stupid, where is it?" said Serenity as she looked all over her room for her necklace. It was clear that she was nearly tearing the place apart to find it.

"Remember Serenity try to remember where you last left it" she said to herself as she looked on her desk, which is covered with books on European and East Asian culture and anime.

A familiar ringtone "_**Desire**_" by Do as Infinity played, "Crud" she said as she quickly grabbed the phone off her nightstand.

"Hello? Oh hi Jess," she said casually as she continued to look for her necklace.

"We are still hanging out later right?" she replied as she listened to the conversation and her search.

"Kay then, I have to stop off at the convenient store and I'm coming over," she said as she hung up and something caught her eye.

"There it is!" she sighed in relief as she held it. It depicted a silver dragon holding a yin yang symbol in its claws.

Serenity turned to a mirror and put it on. After a few moments, a small frown appeared on her face.

"Some memories" she muttered as she remembered how she received it. It was so long ago, she remembered her mother got it from Osaka, Tokyo.

'_Back then we were still together' _she thought, but she then shrugged it off.

She grabbed her Fullmetal Alchemist bag and stopped to look at the room across the hall.

Serenity felt grateful that her little brother was at a friend's place for the night, it would spare him and her from the usual dilemma.

"Just be safe," she said to herself hoping for his safety, she closed the door and left the building.

"Make sure I have everything," she said to herself, Serenity knew how it could be dangerous at night, so for some protection she equipped pepper spray that a friend loaned her.

Serenity looked outside at the view and saw the sun was beginning to set.

"Better get going," she said to herself as she walked to the car parked on the sidewalk and drove the next couple of blocks.

Serenity knew the party she and her friends were having was to commemorate her second to last year in high school.

"I can't believe this just one more year and I have to go to college," she said to herself and she turned to the next corner.

A few stoplights and turns later she arrived at the convenient store.

"Hey guys," she casually said to one of the clerks and they briefly waved back before resuming work.

"Okay, as I remember some soda, chips, salsa, and pocky," she muttered as she looked over several aisles before going to the Asian food section.

"Come on, it's supposed to be here," she said as she looked at the shelves.

"Pocky, pocky, pocky, where are you?" she muttered before something caught her eye.

"Found it," Serenity said as she grabbed a couple of small boxes with a familiar chocolate covered cookie on the front.

After paying and leaving the store, she quickly checked her watch to see the time "Good, I'm at least going to make it."

When she got to the car, Serenity started the engine and drove off towards the road.

"I can't believe it's almost here," she whispered to herself, a frown slowly appeared on her face.

Suddenly, a strong headache started to occur. Flinching in plain, Serenity briefly shut her eyes for barely a second before it became intense.

"Aaaa!" she groaned as she felt it growing worse.

She tried to open her eyes again to focus on the road. Unfortunately, her reaction was off, another car was speeding towards her, and the car crashed into her.

Her body suddenly rushed forward and head slammed first against the dashboard.

Serenity's body was currently slumped against the steering wheel and her mind was barely reacting to what is currently happening.

"Someone...help me" she said weakly as blood slowly fell down her head and her world welcomed darknesss.

She did not know what was happening, but for the time being her mind was in a void.

Serenity could not tell where she is, as if she were floating in a deep area of space void.

Then she started to hear something **_'Voices'_** she thought as she kept drifting in the void.

Serenity could not hear what the voices were saying, but a faint image of a woman appeared in her mind.

_**'Who is she?'** _she thought as the voices were getting louder.

"...Miss.. Miss" said a somewhat feminine voice, Serenity's world was fading and her mind drifted back to conciousness.

Serenity tried to open her eyes, but flinched from the light. She tried once again and a shadowing figure was in her line of vision.

Her vision was clearing up as she saw the figure slowly revealing to be a person (she couldn't tell, because she is groggy), with green hair and wearing what she guesses to be a white ceremonial outfit.

"Miss are you alright?" the mystery person asked, Serenity responded by looking down at herself and up at the person again.

She freaked.

* * *

There it is. It was difficult to get that done. I had to look a different stories, and play the game alot to get it to work out.

Authoress' Notes: I don't Tales of the Abyss

I hope you enjoy it.

Remember no flames, just reviews.

Oh and the Summer Olympics open right now!


End file.
